Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the communications field. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for storing voice/fax messages in an intelligent network, where a network server receives an incoming call from a subscriber and, if the incoming call contains a voice/fax message, a trigger device is used to call up a voice/fax storage service which stores the voice/fax message either on a voice/fax storage server or in a subscriber terminal of the called subscriber. There is also provide an apparatus for carrying out the method, wherein a network server has a trigger device and a control device and the trigger device drives the control device to call up a voice/fax storage service, and the control device is connected to a voice/fax storage server or to a subscriber terminal.
In telecommunications networks, a first subscriber calling a second subscriber who is absent has the option of leaving a voice/fax message, for example in a subscriber terminal or on a mailbox of the second subscriber, which is available on a server in the telecommunications network. The second subscriber can then retrieve the voice/fax message either directly on her subscriber terminal or by checking her mailbox. More highly developed convenience telephones are often equipped with a so-called outcalling feature, where the second subscriber is automatically called, for instance on a mobile phone number or a pager, and informed about a voice/fax message which has been received.
Despite the possibilities provided for subscribers by intelligent networks, the first subscriber currently has no way of telling whether, when and by whom his voice/fax message has been retrieved, unless he is called back by the second subscriber, who has retrieved her voice/fax message.
The object of the invention is to provide a method for storing voice/fax messages in an intelligent network, and an apparatus for carrying out the method, which overcomes the above-noted deficiencies and disadvantages of the prior art devices and methods of this kind, and which allows the first subscriber to obtain information whether or not his voice/fax message has been retrieved, and if so by whom and when.
With the above and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method of processing messages in an intelligent network, which comprises:
receiving in a network server an incoming call from a first subscriber and, if the call contains a message, calling up a storage service with a trigger device, and storing the message on one of a storage server and in a subscriber terminal of a subscriber being called;
storing with the storage service a subscriber number transmitted together with the message;
starting a timer in the network server; and
if appropriate signaling is present, setting a first flag, in one of the storage server and the subscriber terminal, for a callback to the first subscriber when the message is retrieved or when a prescribed timer value is exceeded.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the message is a voice/fax message and the calling-up step comprises calling up a voice/fax message service and storing the voice/fax message in a voice/fax storage server.
In other words, in the method according to the invention for storing voice/fax messages in an intelligent network, where a network server receives an incoming call from a subscriber and, if the incoming call contains a voice/fax message, a trigger device is used to call up a voice/fax storage service which stores the voice/fax message either on a voice/fax storage server or in a subscriber terminal of the called subscriber is wherein the voice/fax storage service stores in the voice/fax storage server or in the subscriber terminal a subscriber number transmitted together with the voice/fax message, starts a timer in the network server and, when there is appropriate signaling, sets a first flag in the voice/fax storage server or in the subscriber terminal for the subscriber number to be called back when the voice/fax message is retrieved or when a prescribed timer value is exceeded.
This means that a calling subscriber wanting to leave a voice/fax message for a called subscriber has the option of transmitting with the voice/fax message a subscriber number which is automatically called back when the voice/fax message is retrieved. To achieve this, the voice/fax storage service sets a first flag in the voice/fax storage server or in the subscriber terminal. If, before the voice/fax message is retrieved, a prescribed timer value of the timer which was started when the voice/fax message was stored is exceeded, then the subscriber is also called back. This tells the subscriber that his voice/fax message has not been checked within a prescribed time period. This is a particular advantage in the case of time-critical voice/fax messages. The first flag is not set if, before the voice/fax message is stored, the network server receives appropriate signaling. By this means the calling subscriber can, by way of example, enter a particular combination of digits to signal to the network server that he does not want callback. In this case, the voice/fax message is stored as on a normal answering machine.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the storage service sets a second flag in the network server, for booking charges incurred with the callback to a given subscriber number. This advantageously prevents the called subscriber, for whom there is the voice/fax message, from having to bear the charges for the callback.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, a text message is sent to the subscriber number in the callback, the text message contains a time data record when the message was retrieved or a warning report if the prescribed time period has been exceeded without a retrieval of the message.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the sending step comprises sending a text message to a mobile terminal as an SMS communication. Alternatively, or in addition, a text message is sent to a pager. The text message contains either a time data record for retrieval of the voice/fax message or a warning report if the prescribed time period has been exceeded.
With the above and other objects in view there is also provided, in accordance with the invention, an apparatus for storing messages in an intelligent network, wherein a network server has a trigger device and a control device, the trigger device drives the control device to call up a message storage service, and the control device is connected to a voice/fax storage server or to a subscriber terminal, the improvement which comprises:
a callback device connected to and driven by the control device for initiating automatic callback, and a timer connected to and driven by the control device for starting the callback device when a prescribed timer value is exceeded.
In accordance with again a further feature of the invention, the network server has a charge device for recording charges, the charge device being connected to and driven by the control device.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the timer has a counter, a register for storing the prescribed timer value and a comparator, the comparator comparing a register content and a counter reading and, if the register content and the counter reading are the same, the comparator outputting a signal for evaluation by the control device.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method and apparatus for storing voice/fax messages in an intelligent network, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.